


妈妈太太（二）

by UnTa



Category: WandaVision (TV), 旺达幻视
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnTa/pseuds/UnTa
Summary: 基于《旺达幻视》所写的故事，题为《妈妈太太》。全文分三个部分，分别从孩子们和幻视的角度讲述，可以按顺序阅读，也可以打乱顺序阅读；可以单独成篇，但最好视为一个整体。送给旺达，希望用故事理解你，而你所爱的，比我更加理解你，认同你。
Kudos: 1





	妈妈太太（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《旺达幻视》所写的故事，题为《妈妈太太》。全文分三个部分，分别从孩子们和幻视的角度讲述，可以按顺序阅读，也可以打乱顺序阅读；可以单独成篇，但最好视为一个整体。送给旺达，希望用故事理解你，而你所爱的，比我更加理解你，认同你。

幻视

旺达是我见过最有创造力的人，我知道旺达有能力做任何事情，而她选择为我们创造完满的家，带来两个完美的孩子。我的全部幸福无疑归于旺达，与旺达一起生活已经是我所能想象的最终圆满，唯一能让我担心的是，孩子们的妈妈，我的太太，为了我们的圆满而牺牲自己的生活。

在孩子们到来之前，旺达已经将我们的家安排得完美十足，我记得旺达穿着她的婚纱搬进我们现在的房子，从踏进家门的那一刻起，她成为了最富有创造力的妻子。早上，她送我出门，晚上，她等着我回家。这样的场景就像电视上和小说里描写的幸福家庭，男主人出门工作，女主人在家里更换时装和发型，她幸福地和朋友聚在一起，等待着丈夫回来。偶尔，女人的亲朋前来小聚，丈夫的工作伙伴来考察他值不值得成为模范。我不认为旺达必须把她的生活和时间都投入为我和孩子们服务之上，有些女人离开了丈夫，也没有小孩，但是她依然能生活得很快乐。但我们附近别的邻居都有那种电视里才有的完美家庭，我希望旺达不要受到别人的压力，就像阿格尼斯那样，她一直独自一人生活，也从不觉得有什么不妥。旺达足以做任何事情，但是她选择了我们，选择这个没有意外和冒险的小镇。旺达说，这就是她成长起来的环境，她喜欢有丈夫和孩子，把冒险留给其他女人吧，她选择我们。她选择了我，于是我们拥有了两个意想不到的孩子，她选择了我们，于是我们这一家拥有了模范的生活。  
孩子们到来的第一年，我们每天都生活得手忙脚乱，汤米和比利怎么都不愿意安静地睡上一会，旺达把孩子们不睡觉的原因归结于我。在孩子们还睡摇篮的阶段，他们经常会在半夜吵闹个不停，这时候，旺达就让我“快去看着你的汤米和比利，我真的要睡了。” 她最初是一个充满保护欲的妈妈，但是她从不夺走爸爸的工作，她给我机会学习成为父亲，让我得到孩子们的爱。我知道有些妻子在生下孩子之后感到忧郁和沮丧，而旺达没有。她那么快乐地投入进了妈妈的角色，旺达对孩子的爱有着强烈的感染力，第一个感染的就是我。白天，我与旺达尽全部时间与孩子们在一起，每天晚上，我站在我们的房间窗边，从那里，我能看到孩子们房间窗户的光。有时候，我感觉到了和旺达一样的那股想要看着他们的愿望，于是我站进孩子们房间的墙里，我看着他们最初只是一起发出咿咿呀呀的声音，然后，他们开始对对方说话。旺达说，一旦听到了孩子们说话，就意味着是时候不要再靠他们那么近了，孩子们需要自己的空间。于是，我回到了我们自己的房间，回到旺达的床上，无间的亲密再次只属于我和我的妻子。

我常听人们说，孩子和妈妈的亲密感是天生的，和父亲的感情则需要后天培养，从汤米和比利诞生的那一天起，我就开始学习如何做两个孩子的爸爸，随着孩子们飞快长大，汤米和妈妈的亲密越来越明显，但是比利告诉我，他认为我们之间，就像他和妈妈一样亲密，他说“我喜欢听你说话，爸爸。”

比利真的像他自己说的那样，对他的爸爸，也就是我，有着格外的亲密感，因为他会向我抱怨妈妈。比利认为妈妈的规矩很多，他想做的事情，妈妈常常不让他做，比利最喜欢说的，就是旺达不让他们去远一点的地方玩。所以到了晚上，孩子们就一起偷偷溜出去，我也偷偷地跟在他们的身后。有时候，他们走到了暗处，我就为他们照一下路。比利就是在这个时候开始锻炼他飞奔的技术，跟着他生来就跑得飞快的兄弟，按耐不住地边跑边叫。我发现，汤米对这件事情其实并没有那么热衷，他更像是一个投入的陪护者，而不仅仅是忘我的玩伴。有时候，旺达也会加入他们的夜晚探险，这时的汤米就变得忘我起来，他不再只是配合着比利，而开始放任自己受到旺达安排的惊吓，为旺达安排的惊喜转折而高兴。孩子们都是这样，他们愿意完全投入妈妈为他们安排的游戏，然后非常聪明地学会他们想要学到的东西。比利学会去外面寻找他和我在书里看到的东西，旺达和我本来以为让他出去奔跑能让他不单单活在幻想的世界里，结果，他有一天跑出去找鹳鸟，原来他从来就不认为他生活的世界里没有幻想。孩子们真是让人意外，就像我以为旺达让汤米和比利一起出门，是为了给他机会练习奔跑，没想到，旺达告诉我，汤米还学会了给比利一个接一个地编故事。一对亲密而又神奇的双胞胎，他们在出门奔跑的夜晚教会了我很多事情，在我跟着他们一同探索城市的各个角落时，我明白了为什么旺达那么喜欢看他们呆在一起。

所以我们一家常常在夜晚一起跑出去。一开始，谁也不知道彼此都在，很快，汤米发现了妈妈，再有一天比利看到了我。汤米和他的妈妈有着难以描述的默契，他是全家最像旺达的人，他像她的家人，她的兄弟。在汤米还很小的时候，旺达对我说过，她感觉他想要她依靠他。“他还那么小，可是那么有保护欲。”于是，旺达把被保护人的角色移交给比利，汤米没有任何犹豫地投入了全部身心去带领他的孪生兄弟，头一天，汤米听到比利对我说想要出去玩，第二天晚上，汤米就邀请比利晚上一起出门。  
在他们还小的时候，我整晚看护着他们睡觉，因为旺达需要休息，而我的孩子们晚上总是那么精力充沛，现在，我当然要护送他们的夜晚冒险。旺达时不时也会参与进来，她为孩子们的冒险安排道具，比如让邻居家的车出现在孩子们附近的马路上，经常把跑得太快而不看路的比利吓一跳，但是从来不会真正撞到他们身上。慢慢地，汤米学会了百分之百躲开这些移动的障碍物，比利也不再只因为受到惊吓而喊叫。我从这些夜晚学会的另一件事情就是，旺达并不像比利以为的那样过度保护，也不像汤米以为的那么狡黠贪玩。旺达为孩子们准备了一个应有尽有世界，让他们享受到妈妈全面的爱意，也让他们体会到一起逃离监管的兄弟情义。旺达为孩子们准备的世界里充满了冒险，但绝对没有真正的危险。她不会让她的孩子受到任何伤害，也不让孩子们成为只知道妈妈的玩偶，旺达有全部做母亲的智慧。我很钦佩这一点，旺达就好像生来就会做妈妈，而我要不断地学习。

我不知道旺达是怎么做到平衡两个孩子之间的关系的，她本来以为一次只来一个孩子，没想到，他们就这么一起出现在了她的生活里。她同等地爱着他们，又让他们都感到自己非常独特，旺达不是把准备好了给一个孩子的爱分成了两半给汤米和比利，他们没有沦为均等的母爱光辉所笼罩的对象。旺达的爱可以无限地扩大，她让他们成为了自己，又让他们紧紧地连在一起，孩子们总是一起奔向妈妈，跑得更快的那个，紧拉着慢一些的那个。旺达经常拉着我一起等待着孩子们跑来，我们紧握在一起，孩子们握住爸爸和妈妈，我握住旺达。但愿人人都能拥有像我们这样的家，如果人们拥有的只是破裂的家，那么或许没有什么能够填补已经发生的空洞。哪怕在我和旺达无间的亲密之间，仍然留有我不能感受的空洞，所以旺达选择了带来孩子，而那些不选择孩子的人，也只能以他们自己的方式继续往前生活，往前创造。

像阿格尼斯这样的女人，她们不做妻子，也不做母亲，她们的心不因为丈夫和孩子而破碎，她们创造自己一个人的生活。对她们来说，家庭最有可能只养育出一颗有待破碎的心，而母亲和妻子是被这些碎片击中的第一个牺牲品。在孩子们来之前，我不愿意旺达牺牲，在孩子们来之后，我更不愿意旺达牺牲。阿格尼斯选择了她现在的生活，她不谈她的过去和历史，我理解她，因为旺达也不愿意多谈我们以前的生活，她的哥哥来过，很快又离开了，旺达说她们小时候曾非常亲密，但后来她们不再联络，她说她已经做出了选择，而我希望她绝不要成为自己选择的代价。旺达将全部的爱与时间都投入到她与丈夫和孩子们的生活上，隐约中，我担心旺达为了诞育新家庭而牺牲了自己出生的家庭，而这是许多女人都走过的路，她们为了丈夫而生下孩子，却无法做自己父母的孩子。人们告诉她们丈夫和孩子意味着安稳，然而最后只有她们自己知道，原来选择丈夫和孩子令她们身陷险境。但是，如果旺达做出了选择，那么选择旺达所选择的，就是我的选择。只要我能保证，旺达没有牺牲她自己，那么我就能无愧于我们的圆满；只要旺达没有用她自己冒险，那么我就已经享有人生的至福：是那种不可多得的完满，哪怕再多一点，我都觉得已并非凡人所能承受。


End file.
